Happy Endings are Possible After All
by Stitchious
Summary: Back to its original title Confusing times was called happy ending are possible after all sorry for any confusion. Chapter 10 is now up
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fan fic so if its rubbish let me know and i wont post anymore lol

chapter one

Jack was sat on a bench in the park. He was two benches away from Sue. They had argued earlier that day because he hadn't wanted Sue to act as the bait in this operation. He knew it was important to get the information they needed to nail this bloke but he didn't like it one bit. He was over protective he knew that but who could blame him, so many things could go wrong and it had taken him 3 years to ask Sue out and he didn't want to risk the chance of losing her, but Sue was as stubborn as ever. He switched off all thoughts of her and tried to concentrate on the operation.

Jack looked at her briefly before turning back to the newspaper he was pretending to read. He muttered, " what's being said do we know". He heard Bobby's reply through his earpiece "Don't worry Sparky the little shelia's doing just fine from the looks of things." Jack sighed and was about to reply when he heard a gun shot. He stood up quickly and ran over to sue who was looking dazed. The guy she'd been talking to was crouched on the floor looking scared. "Don't you dare move Jack snarled at him, not even looking at him. He looked at sue who was staring at the red seeping through her blouse. Jack gasped and pulled his t-shirt off and putting it on Sue's shoulder. She looked shocked and he noticed how pale she was. Jack was about to shout for back up when he noticed D running across to them followed by Bobby. Jack shouted, "call 911 and hurry Sue's been shot." every thing seemed to happen really fast after that. Jack looked on helplessly as Sue was carried off on a stretcher. He ran after them and insisted on going with her in the ambulance.

At the hospital jack was beside himself. He sat with his head in his hands thinking this cant be happening. Sue was still in surgery getting the bullet removed from her shoulder. He had seen the guy she had been talking to being lead away for questioning. They had been trying to find the cause of a leak to the newspapers and sue had agreed to be the bait to find out who it was. She had been pretending to be a reporter who wanted top secret information. She had told the guy who's name was John Dwen that she had been told by a friend that he was the best at getting top secret information. In the ambulance she had called out to him several times and he had squeezed her hand and signed S-O-R-R-Y against her hand. She had said it wasn't his fault but he hadn't agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here goes I hope this is better than my first chapter…..was a bit nervous when writing it so hopefully I have finally got into it properly lol.

Chapter 2

Jack looked up as the doctor entered the room. The doctor walked over to him and he stood up. "Is she okay?" jack asked. The doctor smiled and said, "miss Thomas is in recovery, we have successfully removed the bullet from her shoulder. She's a very lucky lady, it could have been more serious. She's lost a lot of blood though, we will keep her in for observation tonight and she can go home tomorrow if she has someone with her for the next week. She's not going to be able to do quite a few things for a few days." Jack released the breath he didn't know he had been holding and said, "Good, she will be with me." The doctor smiled and said, "You can see her now, she's asleep at the moment and will stay that way for a couple of hours so if you want to go home and get some sleep now would be the time." Jack smiled at the doctor and said thank you before going to see Sue.

He walked into her room and stared. The nurse who was recording her vitals looked at him and smiled. "It looks worse than it is…I know the tubes make it look bad, but she's going to be fine" Jack nodded and went over to the bed. He leant over Sue and pressed a light kiss to her forehead before sitting down and holding her hand. He sat there watching her sleep and was about to nod off himself when he heard the door open. He looked round and saw Bobby standing by the door. Bobby looked at Jack and Sue and noticed how tired his friend looked. He took a deep breath before saying, "Why don't you go home and get some rest mate, you look done in." He hoped jack wouldn't take offence to what he had said. Jack thought for a minute before standing up and placing a tender kiss on Sue's lips. He looked at Bobby and said, "I want to be called if she wakes up and if anything happens…. I'll be back in two hours." Bobby opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it. Instead he said, "No problem Sparky go and get some sleep." Jack looked at Sue one last time and opened the door and walked through it.

Jack started his car and turned on the radio. He pulled out off the car park and half listened to the radio station that was playing.

Close your eyes, make a wish  
That this could last forever  
If only you could stay with me now  
So tell me what it is  
That keeps us from each other now  
Yeah it's coming to get me  
You're under my skin

No I can't let you go  
You're a part of me now  
Caught by the taste of your kiss  
And I don't wanna know  
The reason why I  
Can't stay forever like this  
Now I'm climbing the walls cause I miss you 

Take my hand, take my life  
Just don't take forever  
And let me feel your pain kept inside (oh yeah)  
There's gotta be a way  
For you and I together now  
Yeah it's coming to get me   
You're under my skin

No I can't let you go  
You're a part of me now  
Caught by the taste of your kiss (ohh)  
And I don't wanna know  
The reason why I  
Can't stay forever like this  
Now I'm climbing the walls cause I miss you

It's an illusion  
How can I feel this way?  
If I can't have you  
It's an illusion  
Nothing is real this way  
If I can't have you

No I can't let you go  
You're a part of me now (now)  
Caught by the taste of your kiss (I don't wanna know)  
And I don't wanna know  
The reason why I  
Can't stay forever like this (I'm climbing the walls)  
Now I'm climbing the walls cause I miss 

Ohhhh  
I can't let you go no

And I don't wanna know  
The reason why I  
Can't stay forever like this (ohh ohh)   
Now I'm climbing the walls cause I miss (I miss) you

Jack pulled over to the side of the road and put his head in his hands as he let his emotions take over. He sat there for about ten minutes crying he couldn't believe he had come so close to losing her. It hit him like a ton of bricks, he loved her and nothing that ever happened was going to change that. As he pulled his car back onto the road he formed a plan in his head. She wasn't going to get away from him again. The song that had been playing on the radio had been so true to how he felt about Sue. The chorus went round in his head No I can't let you go , You're a part of me now , Caught by the taste of your kiss (ohh) ,And I don't wanna know , The reason why I , Can't stay forever like this , Now I'm climbing the walls cause I miss you. It was true he thought, he couldn't get her out of his head and he couldn't stop himself from kissing her at every available opportunity. He pulled up outside his house and went inside. He got to the living room before he swore and went back to his car and drove over to Sue and Lucy's apartment. He didn't want to sleep he wanted to be with Sue. He picked up some clothes for her and got in and drove back to the hospital.

Jack walked into Sue's room and sat by her side. Bobby looked at him and said, "Did you actually go home for some sleep". Jack smiled and said, "I'll got some sleep tomorrow. I don't want to leave her side. I want to be here when she wakes up. I love her Bobby. It hit me when I left the hospital. I realised that life's to short and the fact that I love Sue so much wont change because we get old or anything else." Bobby looked at his friend in shock. He had never known his friend this forward before, even when he had been seeing Allie. " Wow Sparky you got it bad for the Sheila haven't you" Jack smiled and looked away he hadn't meant to go that far. He couldn't believe he had just put his feelings into words. But telling Bobby was a far cry from telling Sue he didn't know if she felt the same and he didn't want to get hurt by telling her and having it thrown back in his face. Bobby looked at him and said, "Well I'm going to get off now. Tell Sue I'll come and see her." Jack nodded and said, "Okay…and Bobby about what I said…" Bobby cut in and said, "I won't say a word to anyone." With that Bobby got up and left. Alone with Sue again Jack looked at her and held her hand tracing patterns on it. He had seen Lucy on his way in looking pale and had told her he had picked up some clothes and he would call her if anything happened. Jack leant back in his chair and closed his eyes. The thing he knew his hand was being squeezed. He opened his eyes and after they had adjusted looked over at the bed. Sue had woke up, he smiled at her and got up off the chair to give her a kiss. Sue melted into the kiss and put her good arm around his neck. She pulled him closer until he was sat on the bed next to her. Jack put his hand behind her neck and other hand rested on her hip. When he pulled away for air he smiled at her and said, "I was so worried about you. Please don't do that again." Sue smiled and signed _I wont getting shot is really no fun._ Jack laughed and signed _hmmmm but the getting better and having me wait on you hand and foot for the next few days will be fun. _Sue smiled and signed _when can I got home. I hate hospitals _jack looked at his watch. It was nine am. He signed _once the doctor has seen you we can go back to mine. _Sue looked at him and said, "Why back to yours, why I can't I go back to mine." Jack sighed and said, "Because I need to keep an eye on you for a few days. I'm taking a few days off to look after you so don't argue it." Sue smiled and pulled him to her for another kiss.

Song climbing up the walls by backstreet boys


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I just want to say that I don't share Sue's feelings at all….. Well about loving jack I do but anyway to get back on track…. Sue is feeling a bit down at the moment so please excuse her if she implies that she in inadequate in any way shape or form.

(ok this has taken a while to do as I have been trying to type with one hand so if it is a bit short I'm sorry…also I am hoping you will like it….. co-codamol seems to have a very strange effect on me…..lololol)

Back at Jacks apartment Sue wandered around aimlessly wondering what to do. She looked at the photos on his walls smiling at her. She paused at one photo longer than the others, shocked at what she saw. She stared at the photo of Jack and herself. It was from their undercover marriage. The photo showed them on their wedding day, her dress was silk, the bodice had a sequin detail and it had no straps. It was full length and grazed the floor. It wasn't skin tight but at the same time it was puffy. It was simple and elegant. In the photo she was staring fondly at Jack and he was staring fondly at her looking very handsome in his black suit. Sue reached out with her good arm to touch the jack in the photo, her handing resting on his face. There were times when she wondered what jack was doing with her, she was certainly different to his other girlfriends, Jessica and Allie hadn't had a disability like hers, in fact she was certain she was only deaf person he had ever dated and it made her wonder whether he truly loved her or just took pity on her. Sue looked at the photo one last time before removing her hand and walking away. Just looking at the photo made her wish even more that the undercover marriage had been real and she was married to Jack. She wondered why he had the photo, she didn't think he had kept any of their cover photos. She had known jack 3 years, she knew she had feelings for him but for the past 2 and a half years she had hidden the fact that she loved him. She had known she loved him when he had announced she was a part of the team and she had hugged him.

Jack got out of the shower and walked into the bedroom wearing just a towel. His chest gleaming from the water, making his muscles stand out more. He noticed instantly Sue had gone, she had been asleep on his bed when he had got into the shower. He frowned and went to call her before realising that she wouldn't hear him. He frowned and pulled on some boxers and a pair of faded jeans. He walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway, as he walked he listened for any sign of Sue. He walked down the stairs and into the living room smiling at the sight in front of him. Sue was sat curled up on the sofa with a book. He walked slowly over to her trying not to startle her, he was by her side and gently put his hand on her arm. She jumped and he smiled apologetically to her and said, "how are you feeling?" sue stretched before saying "I feel a bit better thank you" . Jack sat next to her on the sofa and being careful not to hurt her shoulder pulled her onto his lap. "I am so sorry, I should have seen it coming." Jack apologized. Sue stared into his eyes and said, "its not your fault I asked to be the bait, I went against what you said, if anyone should be saying sorry its me." Tears poured down her face as she admitted this and jack ran his hand up and down her back to try and soothe her. He knew he could only hold her and pray it was enough. Jack held her until her crying and reduced to small sobs and eventually she was asleep. He stood up carefully and carried her into his room trying not to wake her. He lay her on his bed and pulled the blanket over her. It was still early but he knew she was exhausted and in a way he was glad she was asleep because it meant he could work on her surprise without her knowing about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Side note: Sorry about the wait. So much has been happening the past week. Trips to the hospital and to placements and generally feeling wore out.

_**OK here goes. Where was I….. Oh yeah Jack's surprise for Sue.**_

_Chapter 3b_

Jack looked at the living room and smiled softly to himself. It looked perfect. There were candles all over the room making it look cosy. There was enough light for Sue to be able to read his lips, but at the same time it wasn't too bright. He had wanted to cook a nice dinner for two but decided against it, he didn't want to give Sue food poisoning, so he had settled for having the room filled with candles and hoped it would be enough. He would have to take her out for a romantic dinner for two to celebrate.

Jack smiled and thought_ It's time Hudson!_ He walked out of the living room and went upstairs to wake Sue. He walked into his bedroom and smiled at the sleeping form of the woman who had captured his heart. _She__looks so peaceful_ he thought. Jack told Levi to wake Sue up and a few minutes later he lead a curious Sue into the living room and sat her down on the couch.

"Wow, Jack this is lovely" Sue whispered in surprise. Jack smiled and said and signed "Sue when I met you I knew that you were special and I decided that day that I wanted to know you better I wanted to know your story. Over the past few years my feelings for you grew from friendship to love and last night when Bobby told me to go home and get some sleep I agreed. I was sat in my with the radio on when I heard a song that expresses how I feel about you. I knew then that I had made a mistake in not telling you my feeling sooner and that I didn't want to leave your side. Not then, not ever. I went back to the hospital and when I saw you lying in that hospital bed looking like an angel a vision the pieces of my life slotted into place like a jigsaw and I knew then that I love you with all my heart without a doubt. You complete me." He got down on one knee and signed SUSAN ANNE THOMAS WILL YOU MARRY ME? WILL YOU DO ME THE HONOUR OF BECOMING MY WIFE. Sue looked at him with tears streaming down her cheeks and suddenly launched herself into his arms saying over and over "Yes Jack I'll marry you"

Jack hugged Sue to him and thanked God for giving him such a precious gift, thanked him for letting him have the chance to be with someone as extraordinary as Sue. _I don't deserve her _he thought _but I'm sure glad I've got her._

Sue shifted and put her good arm around Jack's neck. She was knelt in front of him. They were at eye-level. She looked at him and said, "I love you so much. I can't wait to be your wife." Jacks hands tightened on her waist and she gasped and leant into him. Jack bridged the remaining space between them and as his lips met hers he pulled her into him so that his body was flush against hers. Her moan of contentment enabled him to deepen the kiss and when they parted for air some minutes later Jack looked at Sue and returned the loving gaze he found in her eyes.

Sue nestled into him. She couldn't believe that someone like Jack could want someone like her for a wife. She thought back to her years at college when Jamie Jones the most popular and probably the most good-looking boy in college had asked her out. She couldn't believe her luck and had said yes despite her better instincts. She later discovered she thought bitterly that he had only wanted two things, sex and to humiliate her. That had been the day she stopped trusting people at college and kept to herself. It had not only made her already low self-esteem drop even lower, but her confidence had gone to pot. It had taken her friends at the F.B.I to help her rebuild that, and although she had come far she knew she still shad a long way to go. Sue pushed her insecurities away and snuggled into Jack's chest. One day she thought one day she would tell him about Jamie Jones and his cronies. One day but not any time soon.

Jack pulled back slightly so he could talk to her. "Are you OK?" he asked. Sue looked into his eyes and almost cried at the love she saw there and giving him a big smile she said, "Never better!"

They stood up and Jack pulled a ring box out of his pocket and opening it gave it to her. Sue gasped at the ring staring back at her. It was simple but elegant. A solid white gold solitaire diamond ring sat in the box. She took it out of the box and looked at it.

Jack got her attention and said, "read the inscription." Sue looked at the inside of the ring. It said, May Our Hearts… Sue looked at him puzzled and Jack smiled and took another box out of his pocket and smiling handed her, her wedding ring so that she could read the inscription on that. It said, …Beat As One Forever.

Sue looked at him and said through tears of joy "I love you Jack". Jack took her engagement ring and slipped it onto her ring finger saying, "I love you too, with all my heart". He took the wedding band and put it back in its box and smiled at her. "I can't wait for you to become my wife and wear the complete set" he said as tears silently slid his cheeks unchecked.

_Phew I hope this reaches your expectations….. when I started writing the rest of this chapter I had every intention of making it short but sweet  lol but Jack had other ideas and wouldn't let me keep his engagement short. What can I say I just write what he tells me to write lol. _


	5. Chapter 5 a change of clothes

Ok here it is the next chapter. I will warn you all though I haven't added anything to this in so long that it may be out of sync with the earlier chapters. If anyone feels it is let me know. Comments are always welcome.

Sue went home late that night to fetch some clothes, jack was waiting in the car for her and as soon as she got in she got 20 questions off Lucy who was eager to know how things had gone between the two of them. Lucy had never seen Jack look so upset before and she really hoped that he had finally got his act together. Sue and Jack had decided that since Lucy had been trying to get them together for a while now that Sue would tell her if she asked her about her night. They both knew that Lucy would still be awake when Sue got home as she would want all the juicy details. She would definitely get more than she expected tonight.

"Did you have a good time? Did he kiss you? Are you two finally together yet?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Whoa Lucy calm down I didn't catch all of that, say it all again a bit slower this time" Sue replied laughing at her friend.

Lucy apologized and repeated her questions slower this time.

Sue smiled and said, "Yes I had a brilliant time, yes Jack kissed me, yes we are together and he asked me to marry him"

Lucy stood shocked for a second then started dancing around the room before pulling Sue into a big hug, "Oh my god I cant believe he asked you to marry him please tell me you said yes" She said as an after thought.

Sue laughed and said "Duh of course I said yes I love him why would I not. Oh Luce you should have been there the way he proposed and everything was great it was perfect."

Lucy grabbed her hand to look at her ring and smiled it was so pretty. She looked at her watch and said, "I guess I should help you down with your bags"

Sue smiled and said "yeah, what time do you leave for your grams tomorrow?"

Lucy grimaced at the thought of the time she would be leaving. "Way too early for my liking"

Sue laughed and picked up one of her bags while Lucy grabbed the other and together they walked out of the apartment and down to Jack's car. "We'll talk more about all this when you get back Luce but I want you to know that I want you to be a bridesmaid for me. I have to ask Tara as well" She hugged her best friend and smiled at the look on her face, Lucy looked ready to cry.

Lucy felt the tears whell up at the fact that Sue had asked her to be a bridesmaid, she smiled at Sue and said, "Of course I will Sue you don't know how much this means to me. You're my best friend and the closest thing to a sister I have and I would be honored to be a bridesmaid for you" Lucy hugged Sue again and once Sue was in the car she said congratulations to Jack. She watched them disappear down the street before going inside doing a giddy little dance as she went.

_Ok I did my part so can you review and let me know what you all think pretty please._


	6. name change

Okay this is just a quick note to say that I have changed my pen name from Thomas4Hudson to Sara Sidle 1987. Thought I would let ya all know so I don't confuse any one. Will be adding some more soon if I get a few more reviews lol

Michelle


	7. Chapter 6

I kinda figured I ought to start updating this. Haven't done it such a long time any how here's the next chapter.

Chapter 6

Work the next day was interesting for Sue and Jack, telling everyone and getting ready for the possibility of one of them transferring. They had got up in the morning and after showering Jack had got ready to go. After arguing with Jack for ten minutes Sue was allowed to go into work with him. She could really be stubborn when she wanted to and if that didn't work she gave him the puppy eyes. Jack had relented, as the only reason he had to go in was to finish up his report, which would take him an hour at the most, as it was pretty much done.

They reached the bullpen and looked at each and taking a big breath went in. Myles, Bobby, D and Tara immediately pulled Sue into careful hugs. Lucy had left for her Grams that morning and would be gone for a week or so. The day went on as normal until just before lunch when Tara spotted the ring on Sue's left hand. They had decided to se how long it took for the others to notice and getting to see Tara looking very shocked was well worth the wait.

"Oh my goodness" Tara said loudly as she spotted the ring. The room was so quiet when she had spoken that even if she had whispered the looks on everyone's faces would have been the same.

"What's wrong Luv" Bobby asked concerned, jumping to his feet and going over to Tara.

D and Myles looked on wondering what was going on. Sue and jack had realized where Tara was staring and knew she had seen the ring.

Tara slowly got up and went over to Sue. Sue tried to look confused by her actions whilst Jack tried to keep a straight face. Tara grabbed Sue's left hand and held it out to the others. Realization dawned on them and Sue's face took on an innocent look. Jack mean while had his face hidden behind a file he was supposedly reading, it would have worked as well but….

"That file a good read is it mate?" Bobby asked his best mate walking over to him.

The others noticed what Bobby had noticed when he had looked at Jack to find out his reaction to the engagement ring on Sue's finger.

"Yeah, it's definitely an interesting case." Jack said trying to keep from laughing out right.

"Hmmmm and when did you start reading your files upside down mate" Bobby said chuckling.

Jack sat there silent for a second as he realized that he had indeed been holding the file upside down. The next thing he knew Bobby had whipped the file out of his hands to reveal a rather red in the face Jack. The tears in his eyes a sure sign that he had been silently laughing. Jack recovered and went over to Sue, he put his arm around her said, "Sue and I have an announcement to make… We're getting married."

Bobby cheered and after many hugs were given said, "Bout time as well, I was beginning to think you were never going to get your act together". Everyone laughed and they started talking about the when the wedding would be.

"Tara will you be one of my bridesmaids" Sue asked shyly.

Tara nodded and pulled Sue into a hug.

Meanwhile Jack asked Bobby to be his best man with D.

It was Tara who bought up the no dating rule a few minutes later and it was then that Jack decided that he had to step into the belly of the beast. Ten minutes later he was outside Garrets office waiting to be told to go in.

"Come in Agent Hudson" Garret shouted.

Jack went in wearily sure that he wasn't going to like the conversion that would follow. "Sir I wanted to talk to you about me and Sue" Jack paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "I asked her to marry me and she said yes. I know that one of us will have to transfer to another unit due to the no dating rule."

Garret cut him off at this point. "Agent Hudson Miss Thomas is not an agent so there for that rule has no effect on either of you, besides which the dating rule is very old and is currently being re-looked at. So is that all you came to see me about?"

Jack nodded silently, still in shock.

Garret gave him a rare smile and said, "Well in that case Congratulations and go and tell Miss Thomas and the rest of your team the good news I'm sure they will be glad to learn that you wont be separated from each other."

"Thank you sir." Jack said before dazedly walking out of the office and back to the bullpen. He was still trying to make sense out of what had happened when he walked into the bullpen a few minutes later.

I'm going to leave this here as I have damaged my arm recently and can't type anymore. I will add some more as soon as possible just bear with me.


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

Sue looked up as Jack entered the bullpen with a slightly confused look on his face. Bobby had also seen the look on Jack's face and before Sue could do anything Bobby had gone over to jack and put an arm round his shoulders asking "What's wrong mate"

Jack looked at Bobby and said slowly "I err went to see Garret" He paused

Bobby looked at him and said "Yeah we know that"

"He… I was telling him about me and sue being together and I got to the point about the no dating rule and he cut me off. he said that since Sue wasn't an agent the rule has no effect on us. He said that the rule is old and is being re-looked at." Jack looked at Bobby again.

Bobby shook his head at jack and said, "Well that's good then isn't it… You and sue get to stay together and the rule may be lifted so where's the problem."

Jack shook his head, "But Garret's a stickler for the rules"

Jack didn't have any chance to say anything else as the rest of them team who had been watching amusedly as Jack told his tale burst out laughing at the reason for Jack looking confused.

Bobby looked at Jack and smiled, he patted him on the back and said, "Don't worry about it mate, Garret s probably realizing that the no dating rule is useless to us as the only reason it was created was to unsure that Agent's wouldn't let emotions interfere with their work. However with us were all like family so our emotions get in the way regardless."

Myles looked at Bobby shocked at hearing something so serious come out of his mouth. He shook his head thinking that today was definitely a day of surprises.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

While the rest of the team went to lunch, Jack decided that it was time for him and Sue to go home.

_Hmmmm_ He thought _I like the sound of that. _

Jack walked over to Sue and tapped her shoulder. "You ready to go now?" he asked, bracing himself for the arguement he was sure would come. When it didnt and she simply nodded he frowned. "You feeling ok babe?"

Sue smiled "I'm fine, my shoulder just aches a bit now"

Jack nodded and helped her put her coat on. He grabbed Levi's leash in one hand and put his other at the small of her back and together they walked out of the Bullpen.

Outside Jack's apartment.

Jack looked at the woman sleeping in the passenger seat and smiled.

_She looks so peaceful, I wonder if I could get her into the aprtment without waking her._

He got out the car and after letting Levi out and telling him to wait by the door, he walked around to the passenger side. He managed to get to the door of his apartment without any problems. Now all he had to do was try and open the door.

Jack swore, and eyed the apartment door in dismay. Until he heard his neighbour come out of their apartment. He turned around and greeted Mrs. Wells. 

"Mrs.Wells could you errr open my door for me" He asked the middle aged woman sheepishly.

She laughed quietly and took the keys from him. "It's not as easy as it looks to get someone into the house without waking them is it dear. My husband did the same thing when I had fallen asleep after a long day, of course he wasn't lucky enough to meet someone who could help him" She chuckled remembering the memory fondly.

Jack chuckled as well and after thanking her and getting his keys back he went inside. He managed to get Sue into the bedroom without any further problems before he fed Levi and grabbed himself a sandwich. Still being tired from the previous day he fell into a light slumber on the sofa and didnt wake up until...


	10. Chapter 9

_Still being tired from the previous day he fell into a light slumber on the sofa and didn't wake up until..._

Levi pawing at his leg woke him up. He blinked a couple of times and looked at Levi. Levi whimpered and looked towards the hallway, Jack took it as a sign to follow him and after checking everything was locked up for the night he let the canine led him into his bedroom.  
Jack pushed open the door just as Sue shouted his name. He was by her side in seconds and quickly realized that she was still asleep. He looked at her thrashing in the bed and tried to calm her by rubbing the shoulder that wasn't injured. Her eyes fluttered open and he smiled at her. **BAD DREAM** he signed at her as her eyes adjusted to the light the bedside lamp was letting out.

She nodded and cleared her throat before saying, "Jack would you stay with me tonight… I'd feel safer with you by me." Sue looked at Jack shyly.

Jack smiled and after taking his jeans off, climbed into the bed beside her and pulled her towards him careful not to hurt her shoulder. Sue relaxed in his arms and rested her head on his chest mumbling sleepily "Night Jack Love you"

Jack smiled and pressed the ILU sign into her arm. Together they drifted into a peaceful slumber, content in the arms of each other.

The Next Morning.

Sue POV.

Sue woke up slowly and frowned, why was her pillow moving? Then the memories of last night flooded back and she smiled contentedly before snuggling further into jack's arms, loving the way he had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She wasn't sure how long she lay there, but she knew she could easily get used this, the lying in bed of a morning, not getting up straight away like she normally did. Her last thoughts as she drifted off into a light slumber were that she couldn't wait to be Jack's wife.

Jack POV.

He felt Sue snuggle into him and he smiled. The feeling off her in his arms when he went to sleep and when he woke up was amazing. He hoped he could stay with her again tonight instead of the guest room. He wondered if he could maybe create a reason to not be able to stay in the guest room anymore._ I wonder if breaking the window would work. Hmmmm worth thinking about._ He pondered other ways that were less drastic as he drifted off to sleep again. Anything to be able to wake up with her in my arms was his last thought.


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok people, it's been a while since this was updated and I apologise most profoundly. I'm hoping to actually finish this story this year lol. I would love to be able to say I am writing these chapters fresh however that is not the case I acually had these chapters saved on my computer and didn't realise they were there. You may have seen this story on a couple of other sites. Once it is complete I may put it back on those sites too. So I have rambled enough so heres the next part.**

Jack woke up an hour later and decided that he would do some grocery shopping while Sue was still asleep. After showering and writing a quick note he headed over to the local store. He was minding his own buisness collecting the few things they needed, and checking his list and making sure he all he needed

"Pasta... Check.........Soup...Check..........Mince meat...Check.........Bolognese Sauce........Check........Cheese Pizza thick crust.......Okay on to the frozen food section." Jack mumbled to himself recieving a few odd looks.

He had just rounded the corner to the frozen food aisle when he stopped in shock. There in front of the pizzas stood his best friend KISSING. He had shouted out before he could stop himself.

"Bobby!"

Bobby and the person he was kissing pulled apart at Jack's voice.

"Tara!" Jack exclaimed even more surprised, when had they got together he wondered.

He walked over to them and almost burst out laughing at Bobby red in the face from embarrassement at being caught.

Tara hid her face in Bobby's shoulder. So much for keeping their relationship a secret for a while longer. she thought ruefully.

"When were you two planning on telling us that you were together" Jack asked happy for his two friends.

"Well we wanted to keep it a secret a few months longer" Bobby explained

"A few months longer..... how long have you two been together" he questioned his mind reeling at this news.

Tara spoke up at this point feeling much like a child caught sneaking in after her set curfew "Four months"

Jack whistled and smiled at them, giving them both a hug he said, "I'm really happy for you two."

He reached behind them and grabbed a cheese pizza. As much as he wanted to stay and talk to them he wanted to get back to Sue. "I better get going Sue's still at home asleep. Congrats again." with that he walked towards the check out.

Bobby stared after his pal and then something dawned on him. "Did Jack just say he had to get back coz Sue was still at HOME" he questioned Tara.

"Yeah, but that's nothing new is it I mean they are engaged sooo" she trailed off not knowing how to finish that sentence. Technically Sue didnt live at Jack's unless he hadn't told them everything the other morning. She shrugged and turned back to Bobby. She stood on her tippy toes and reached up to kiss him.


End file.
